Luthorin
If the phrase, "A man of many words" could describe one person, it would be Luthorin DeMorrow Holywrought. As a psychologist, exorcist, professor, and manipulator, the man has definitely lead a fulfilling life. So far. In his own eyes, Luthorin sees himself as a revolutionist and nationalist. The doctor will stop at nothing to enforce his ideals upon the public, even if the most malevolent of crimes are required. Normally wearing a sun hat to avoid suspicion, Luthorin ordered a series of tattoos and symbols to be inscribed onto his scalp. Nearly every inch of the doctor's upper head is consumed by ink. The artists range from humble tattooists from Dalaran to demons from the depths of the Nether. These markings are used to increase Luthorin's skill in the psych: his greatest weapon. Pre-Birth Esmelda and Kharne Holywrought lived in a rather elegant manor among other nobles and entrepreneurs located in Capital City (A.K.A Lordaeron City). The lord of the Holywrought estate, Kharne, was a famed politician who served under the Royal Political Party, one which supported each and every one of Terenas' decisions. Meanwhile, the mistress of the manor, Esmelda, lived her life in luxury, barely ever steeping foot from the mansion. While Esmelda was pregnant with her future son, she and her the lord of the Holywrought manor, Kharne, were extremely prudent. No one but family members were even allowed to enter the mistress's chambers. Towels, food, and other essentials were brought in by nephews, cousins, and uncles. Before the fourth month of pregnancy, Esmelda was struck by a terrible sickness which had recently been infesting Capital City. If nothing was to be done to cure this ailment, the fetus would surely die. The Holywrought family sent out a notice for anyone who claimed that they have the abilities to cure the sickness. A one thousand gold reward was to be compensated. Fortunately, an old hag came to the estate the next day, an assortment of magical tools and knick-knacks along with her. The lady was immediately escorted to the mistress's chambers. No questions were asked; the family was in too much of a dire situation. The cleansing ceremony which this withered lady performed took hours upon hours. Esmelda immediately felt refreshed after the doleful event. Yet another fetus was saved and the baby would be completely normal. So the Holywrought family thought. Little did the family know that this hag's intentions were to kill the child through psychologically entering his mind and destroying brain tissue. Due to complications, the wicked woman failed the procedure, overall leading to reverse effect. The little Holywrought's mind would be more advanced than anyone could ever imagine. Post-Birth Shortly after Luthorin's birth, his younger brother, Jeth Holywrought, was brought into Azeroth. The two were extremely close companions through the best and worst of times. Due to the lack of parenting the children received, it seemed as though the only attention they accumulated was from each other. Luthorin felt that it was his responsibility to protect Jeth from the horrendous terrors that lurked the world. Life will never remain pleasant so long as antagonists are involved. The story of Luthorin and Jeth Holywrought is no exception. Nearly every citizen of Lordaeron City despised the Royal Political Party due to their harsh taxes and strict punishments. Some nobles were even dragged onto the verge of attempting assassination on King Terenas. Only one factor kept these nobles from overthrowing the king: it was not him who was pushing these bills. It was the politicians who belonged in the Royal Political Party; namely Lord Kharne Holywrought. In the minds of Holywrought's nemeses, it was time for a "peaceful" uprising. Mudslingers forged lies about Kharne and riddled the propaganda of Lordaeron City with the rubbish. These lies did nothing but drag Kharne into a deep state of depression. Disappointingly, this was the People's Political Party's goal. Soon after the lies were spread, Kharne resigned from his seat as Terenas' adviser and hurtled himself into alcoholism. Although the resignation might have fitted the people of Lordaeron City, Kharne's alcohol abuse harmed his family. On a dark night, when the full moon loomed over the metropolis, Kharne came to the Holywrought manor less sober than usual. The ex-politician noted Jeth and Luthorin still awake, and being intoxicated, he attempted to slice a broken bottle into Jeth's skull. Luthorin leaped in front of the blow, forcing the bottle to cut a large portion of his leg. Before further harm was inflicted, Esmelda managed to retrieve the manor guardsmen. Kharne was sentenced to be hanged in the gallows. As he witnessed his fathers death, Luthorin, only at age eleven, vowed to kill each of the figureheads of the People's Political Party through the most painful methods possible. Twenty-three years from now, the child would achieve his goal. Farm Life Ascension Into Nobility Academic Dues Family At Heart Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Northshire Templar